Living Shinigami
by Coolkid93
Summary: What would be if the deathgod didn t only sealed the Kyuubi into Narutos 5 years younger sister but if he sealed himself into Naruto to train him to be the next Spirit king? What if this Shinigami was our orange-haired Shinigami? M for freedom Naru/Harem /Uzumakicest
1. The beginning

**Naruto x Bleach Crossover**

**Hey guys welcome to my first X-over between Naruto and Bleach ^^ This story contains an 5 year older than Rookie 12 Naruto, maybe Uzumakincest( but this will be explained)**

**This story takes place in the Naruto-Universe but this will be pretty much an AU.**

**Naruto is smart/strong maybe even godlike^^ since he will be a shinigami in a human form**

**The first chapter will be fastpaced but after that it will be better.**

Naruto x Harem?

"**..." Deathgod,Bijuu/Hollow speaking**

**`...´ Deathgod,Bijuu/Hollow thinking**

Naruto looked around. Today was his 5th birthday but today was also the birth of his little sister. His Dad and Mum where already at the so called secure location and prepared everything for the birth and for that what happens after that. Naruto stood up from his bed and began to dress himself. His outfit consisted of a black t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back, blue shorts and black Ninja-sandals. After he dressed himself he walked out of his bedroom to the main-room of the little mansion his parents owned. It was located behind the Hokage-mountain.

After he left the mansion, he entered the garden of the mansion. Jiraya was also their sitting on the wood-stairs connecting the garden and the mansion. " Ne, Ero-jiji, I have a bad feeling about this." the little boy told him with fear in his voice. Jiraya looked at his nephew. He was a mirror image of his father. Blond spiky hair and sapphire blue eyes. Jiraya laughed : "ma, ma Naruto everything is gonna be alright." reassured Jiray the little boy. Oh how far this statement was away from the truth. Nobody knew how much the following actions would change the future of the Namikaze household.

**(AN: The release of the kyuubi and the sealing of it are nearly the same the only difference are that the 3rd Hokage used the Shinigami to seal a part of the Chakra in Kushina so that she would be able to survive, the largest part of the fox into Natsumi and the soul of the Kyuubi into Naruto). I don´t want to write that scene since there are tooooo many stories that have already that so yeah^^**

The called Shinigami looked at Naruto as he was sealing the soul of Kurama into the boy and he did something nobody would ever expect and something that would change the world. While he was sealing the soul into Naruto the Shinigami sealed himself also into the boy because he saw how he would be the boy of the prophecy. With a white flash the Death-God vanished without claiming Sarutobis Life which would be his prize since he signed the contract. After Sarutobi managed to get over his surprise, he took the Namikaze to their manor where a feast started.

Natsumi was praised as the hero for holding back the beast while Naruto was seen as the Bijuu itself combined with the rumors that the Shinigami himself touched him and he didn´t even claimed his price was enough to let the rumors start that he was cursed. At the following evening the family celebrated with their friends. Naruto took care of his little sister . Her hair was a deep crimson red just like her mother, her face was the same as her mother´s too. Kakashi and Itachi where the only one that liked to be around Naruto. Itachi saw him as a brother and in the future all three would be names that would be recognized in the Elemental nations.

After the family ended the party, Naruto took his sister in his arms and sleeped with her on the coach. Minato and Kushina smiled and decided to take pictures of the children.. But now the process began which changes Naruto. Naruto was drawn to his mindscape.

Naruto awakened and found himself in some kind of desert. He looked around and realized that he was standing on some kind of an stone plate. "Where am I?" asked Naruto nobody in particular. **"You are in your inner world."** said an orange -haired teenager. "Who are you?" **" Ah sorry little one. My Name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I´m or was the last Shinigami before I decided to seal myself into you and make you my successor. I want you to be the legacy of the Shinigami. I have 3 swords here with me and I believe those are 3 of the mightiest swords ever produced. I´ve already told the spirits that live in the blade my plan and they agreed. Those swords are called Zanpakuto. A Zanpakuto is the embodiment of the soul that creates the blade. Those swords have 3 stages. The first is the sealed state. The second is called shikai and the first released state that you can use after you can hear its name and the strongest release is Bankai. Each of these released state are individual to each sword. Now go at daytime you will learn your Ninja-arts and train your body physically while when you sleep you will come here and I will train you in the Shinigami arts. The Kyuubi that is sealed into you is also ok with that."**

As Ichigo was finaly finished with his explanations, Naruto just sat down and tried to understand everything. While he was only 5 years old it had some benefits to have an old Bijuu and an Shinigami in your mind because he could think much clearer and faster than ever. " Fine thank you Ichi-ni see you later" With this the boy vanished from the mindscape leaving a grinning Ichigo and Kyuubi behind him.

After this Confrontation, Naruto started to change he became very fast very powerful he was also serios and seemed to have a permament frown/scowl on his face.( Just like Ichigo)

With 7 years he managed to be Gennin. With 9 he was Chunin and with 11 he gained the rank of Jonin and he joined the ANBU immediately. He gained the rank of ANBU-Captain and was a part of the famous ANBU trio of Konoha. They were known to the outside as "Crow" aka Uchiha Itachi, "Dog" aka Kakashi Hatake, and last but not least the leader of the trio : "Shin" aka Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Naruto´s relationship with his family was strained. He showed only the typical behavior of an ANBU-Operative. He seemed to wear an emotionless mask since his sister turned 3 and his dad seemed to forget him only focusing on his sister while his mother was a little reluctant at the beginning but also seemed to forget him as the time passed. The only one who he would express some emotion was his little sister since he knew that it wasn´t her fault per say and he just couldn´t be mad at her, his team and his tenants. He also learned how to play a flute so that he could express his feelings through music.

Now we can find Naruto mediating in the garden of his so called "home" sitting upon the surface of the pond that the Namikaze-Mansion had. He listened to the wind and the leafs which were rustling. He could feel how the grass bended in synchronization with the wind and he felt how a person tried to sneak up to him. " Nana Imouto. You should know that it isn´t polite to disrupt people during their meditation." A true sincere smile found its way onto his dace, which was only shown to some choosen one. "Thats not fair Nii-san" grumbled Natsumi as she pouted cutely and crossed her arms in front of her. " You know every time that I´m there when I want to surprise you."she scolded him and pouted again which amused her brother only more. " I wouldn´t be a part of the famous ANBU tio if a academy student could surprise me or?" asked he Natsumi and his grin was slightly growing and he opened his eyes.

As she saw that he finally opened his eyes, she knew that he had his full attention. It was something that she noticed over the time. It was often that he had his eyes closed when he was around in town and used his chakra to "feel" what was going on around him and if he opened his eyes, it was granted that this someone or something had all of his attention. She smiled at her brother and looked into his eyes. His eyes were a lighter blue than she seemed to remembered. The meaning of his name Naruto was maelstrom and there was something that just seemed to pull her to him. " What´s up Imouto? How was your school day?" As she heard his question she dismissed her train of thought , ran to the pond and sprung her brother into his arms, who catch her and hugged her.

What both didn´t know was, that their mother looked at the siblings with a sad smile from the balcony of the house. She sighed . She failed in the past. 6 long years did she neglect her son and dismissed all of his achievements as nothing because of Minato. In the last year she tried to make it up to him only to realize that she pushed him already to far away from the family. His family was his ANBU-team and his sister. And the last one is the reason why he didn´t left the house already.

The siblings laughed and their little tussle ended as Natsumi sat down on her brothers lap and she leaned at his torso and he hugged her from behind. Natsumi liked the vicinity of her brother and he liked the vicinity to her." SO Natsumi care to tell you brother how your first school day went?"

"Why didn´t you tell me that school would be sooooooo boring? Through Kaa-san and Tou-sans training I know everything they try us to teach and the other kids are just bad." Naruto poked her sister on her forehead. " You never asked me " he answered calm. They both just sat there till Naruto closed his eyes again,still hugging his sister, and tried to meditate again. It wasn´t a problem to his sister no it was the opposite, as long as she could be together with her brother she didn´t care about anything. She was happy to just sit there with him and even if she didn´t tell anyone, each time her brother went on mission she secretly hoped everything would be ok and nothing would happen to her brother.

A rustle and whirlwind of leafs appeared in front of the pond. A man stood where once was the whirlwind. He had sunkissed-blond-spikey hair and blue eyes. A coat with the label: Yondaime was on his back. Minato Namikaze looked at his children. As he looked at his daughter, naruto squeezed his sister a little bit harder at his torso which didn´t escape her and she looked into the eyes of her brother and then in the eyes of her father. What she saw was something that she couldn´t understand. Her brother had put on his emotionless mask again. Her dad looked at her with the facial expression of a hunter, that eyed his prey but when he looked at his son, she saw the hate and raw fury as well as disgust but there was also a spark of she looked at her brothers eyes, she couldn´t see a single emotion. The only thing she saw was a not spoken threat combined with him squeezing her harder, you couldn´t interpret that one false.

`Dont you even dare to touch her and if you do I will make your life a living hell´that was the threat that Naruto seemed to send at their father and Natsumi was happy with all of her heart that her own brother seemed to care for her so deeply. What kinda confused her was, that everytime when she thought about her brother she a really confusing feeling in her stomach and her heart seemed to pound faster `Hmm maybe I should aks mum what this feeling is?´she thought to herself.

Minato coughed slightly " Naruto you have to appear at my room in the Hokagetower at night with Itachi. I have a mission for you both with the highest security level and priority. Itachi knows this already too. At 9.30 pm is missionbreefing and I want to see you in your full gear." Naruto just nodded and Minato disappeared. "good."thought Minato loud as he appeared in his bedroom. "I´m cleaning up 2 problems with 1 solution. 1) the Uchiha-clan won´t be alive anymore tomorrow and so there will be no civil war inside Konoha and 2) Naruto will flee the village with Itachi as S-Rank missing nin and so he won´t be able to guard those 2 bitches anymore. His sister and his mother will be made into breeding-stocks so that we will have the Bloodline-limit of the Uzumaki-clan. The civil council will be happy with those results. As soon as Natsumi will be 16 I can start this plan." after his monologue,he crackled evilly like a madmen.

What he didn´t knew was, that Kushina listened to him from the balcony and couldn´t believe what she heard. `It was all planned from the beginning´she thought hysteric she knew that she wouldn´t be able to change a lot but she would have to have a few talks with some old friends and Jiraya about that but now she still had to play her part of the housewife who didn´t suspect anything. She would never let something like this happen neither to her nor to her daughter. With that her decision was made up...

So How do you like the beginning of my new story?^^


	2. Feelings and Massacre

**Hey guys ^^ First thank you for your support for this story. To be honest I did not think that this story would get so many favs and follows. Now it took so long to write this chapter since I wanted to make a big scene and I hope that you will like it :)I hope I was Ok with the action part also so please tell me ^^**

**the story goes on^^**

**Disclaimer: I Don´t own Naruto and Bleach**

While his mom knew what was happening, Naruto didn´t knew it, he felt that something was definitely not Ok. He shrugged with his shoulders. He was an ANBU and he couldn´t contradict his leader, the Hokage a command was a command. He sighed and watched the sky. The sun was right before going down so it was around 19ó clock. He stood up and picked up his sister, then he began his walk to the house and carried her all the way. He meet his mother on his way and he noted, that she had red, puffy eyes. Apparently she wept for some time to get that effect but right now there were no tears anymore. He walked to his mum and hugged her after he made a sign-less shadow clone that carried his sister now. "Kaa-san. What happened?" asked Naruto as he was still hugging his mum. He didn´t forgive her everything but he was far from heartless. His mother hugged him back and she shook uncontrollable. "I´m sorry sochi" whined she between her sobs. "Psssht" said Naruto and made smoothing circles on her back in an attempt to reassure her. " Everything is and will be alright Kaa-san. I´m not mad at you anymore ok? But please stop to cry. It doesn´t suit such a strong women like you."

Naruto hugged her still for some while until she actually stopped crying and sobbing. " I´m sorry but I´have to pack my equipment and things. We are gonna talk when I´m back from my mission Ah and please look after Natsumi." he said as he hugged her one last time before he picked his sleeping sister from his shadow clone to bring her up into her room. As he entered her room, he positioned her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. " I´m going on a mission again. Goodnight imouto." he said to his „sleeping" sister and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Natsumis cheeks were totally flustered and red like her hair, which Naruto didn´t see because he was already leaving the room and was in his room.

He sealed everything he thought he could need into his scrolls. He looked again at everything in his room and vanished soundless with a flashstap to inside the Hokagetower, the Hokageroom. After some time, Itachi appeared also and looked kinda startled and confused at Naruto, trying not to show any of his emotions on his face which did happened for a second. The 2 ANBUS were waiting again some time before the 4th Hokage appeared with his signature move which gained him his moniker : The yellow Flash, the Hirashin. But he wasn´t alone, he appeared with his advisors and Danzo "Now that everyone is assembled, I would like to explain the situation which lead to this meeting. Thanks to Itachi, we know that the Uchiha-clan is planning a Coup d´etat and Fugaku doesn´t want to change his opinion as it seems. I´m sorry to give you two this order. Itachi, Naruto you have been chosen to carry out a SS-Rank Mission. It includes the whole extermination of the Uchiha-clan. After this mission, you will be branded as S-rank Missinnins. Nobody should know why the Uchihas were really killed. I´m really sorry."

Naruto looked at his friend and soon to be partner in crime and sighed again. `Hmmm I thin this is the end of my Shinobi carrier in Konoha´ thought Naruto. A growl was heard as an answer to his thought. **` Heads up Gaki. It´s not such a great loss you were never really appreciated here.´ **spoke a certain fox. `Thanks Kurama.´ `Yeah the fox here is right Naruto. We can finally meld together and you should try out Cpt. Yammamotos Bankai after the merging process. Zangetsu´s and Hyōrinmaru´s Bankai is already under your control and you have quite the good control over that and don´t forget that you did something that I never thought would be possible. You bonded with your innder darkness/Hollow and now it/he doesn´t want to overthrow you anymore but he wants to work together with you. ´ `Yeah you are right thanks Ichigo´

Naruto opened his eyes that he closed at his inner discussion. " Hokage-sama we will carry out this mission at night today." After his statement he touched Itachi on his hsoulder and both vanished in a swirl of leaves.

" Minato by all respect " began Danzo " But you have wasted right now the 2 greatest potential we had in Konoha. Both were good soldiers the trio they both were a member from, finished each mission regardless the difficulty" Danzo wanted to say more but he was cut by his Hokage. "I know Danzo but now I have killed 2 birds with one stone. 1) The Uchiha-clan will cease to exist after tonight and the coup d´etat is finished before it even began. And the 2) is that with this mission my son will be banished from Konoha and so he won´t be able to protect his slut of a mother and the soon to be whore as a sister. Now we can finally plan so that we will have the Uzumakibloodline in our hands. Over the last year, he let his mother into his life again and he was like an guardian for both. I won´t discuss about this anymore. My decission is final. You are dismissed I have to go home"

With Naruto and Itachi

"Say Itachi how long did you knew about this already?" asked Naruto his college/friend/brother?

Itachi blinked and looked at him for a moment before he sighed. " Since my father thought about the idea of the coup and leading this village. So a very long time. But I still don´t know why you have to do this mission too." Itachis voice and face betrayed and emotion, it was bewilderment.

" Hmm I think it has something to do with my family. I think we should say Dog the truth and trough him we could always get actual information what´s happening in Konoha." answered Naruto before he stopped on a roof of a nearby house and entered his thinking position. " Hmm Itachi say. Would you be mad with me , if I would transplant 2 eyes of your clan into me? The Sharingan is a good and essential tool for an Shinobi. Of course if they would have the Mangekyou Sharingan it would be better and I wouldn´t loose my eyesight since they wouldnt be mine and you could rest your eyes a little longer." Itachi looked at him a long time before he nodded " Under the circumstances that Satsuki(Sasukes female twin) and Sasuke will be spared from the extinction with my mom and I can still join Akatsuki thank to that fake Madara. Naruto nodded and motioned Itachi to go.

"I think it´s best if we go now to Kakashi and say everything to him that would make a lot of things easier. Maybe I´m going to write my sister and my mum a letter or something like that so that they won´t be totally destroyes when they heard what I did. Ok I think only a letter since they wouldn´t want to let me go then anymore." Naruto said with some chuckles at the end. Itachi nodded and as Naruto touched his shoulders again, they both vanished with an Flashstep and found themselve inside Kakashi´s apartment with their ANBU equipment. Kakashi could feel and knew the two Chakra signatures that suddenly appeared inside his flat and smiled under his facemask. He walked from his bedroom inside his living-room and was kinda confused as he saw his teammates and friends in their full ANBU armor. " Ähm I didn´t get a bird for a meeting. Wait a moment" said Kakashi but Naruto sighed and Kakashis lone eyebrow shot into his hair and his eye was confusion again.

Naruto went though some handsigns and summoned a sound barrier. " So now we can finally talk free with each other and nobody can listen to this discussion. There is a reason why you didn´t get a message about a mission breefing. This mission is only for me and Itachi. This mission will have a great impact in and at Konoha so please just listen what we have to say because we don´t much time to say it and just accept the way the things are because we can´t do shit about it." barked Naruto in a more aggressive way then he intended to say it. Kakashi was a little bit nervous and he felt also concerned about the well being of his teammates.

"The mission we have to do will brand us as S-Rank Criminals after todays night. We have the order to destroy the Uchiha-clan before it can make it´s plan from a coup into reality." Kakashi´s lone eye widened by the implications of this mission and he wanted to say something but Naruto silenced him with his hand before he could say it. " We don´t have a choice Kakashi. Please promise us that you will be looking after our family members." begged Naruto nearly with tears threatening to fall and Kakashi´s heart was pushed down by it. " I promise you that I will watch your families and try to do my best for them if they need somebody." accepted Kakashi. "Thanks Kakashi you will hear from us if we now something that is from great importance." with that said Naruto dismissed the barrier. " We will see each other again Kakashi." With that the two heroes vanished and left a lone and tired Kakashi back in his house.

While Itachi moved to the Uchiha compound, Naruto send a Chakra-pulls into the direction of his home and assessed, that only his mother and sister were at home. Naruto was glad that the asshole as an father wasn´t at home and so he vanished in a swirl of leaves only to appear in his room . He sealed everything from his room now into his scrolls knowing that it would be the last time he would see it. After he finished the sealing of his belongings, he walked to the room of his sister. He opened the door lightly and watched with statisfaction and a soft smile, that his sister seemed to sleep. He sat down beside her with his back to her. He bended his body slightly to see her and he looked at her sleeping and peaceful face. He caressed her face with his hand and stroke an strand of hair behind her ear. " Hey imouto . I hope that you sleep well. I´m sorry. I hoped, I really hoped and did look forward into seeing you becoming a good and strong Kunoichi and how you kick ass when you get older" After his statement, Naruto released a short hollow laugh and his sister had to pull herself together so that the act of her sleeping would still be good enough, so that her brother wouldn´t notice that she woke up when he sat down.

"I know that you are sleeping right now and I know that you won´t remember anything that I´m saying right now and I don´t know why Iam even talking at the moment. You are my most precious person in my life tied only with mum and that will be that way till the end of my life. I hopw that you will remember the things we did together and what I taught you. I hope you can remember me the way I´m right now and that you won´t think bad of me after tonight.I hope that you will still see me as the big brother I always strive to be. I will give you the soul of the Kyuubi since without him you will never be able to manage his chakra." he bowed down and placed his forehead on hers and inhaled deeply. He pressed the soul of Kurama from his seal into her. ` Bye Kurama please I have only one thing to ask you. Be the Big brother I won´t be able to be. Please help and protect her´ was the last thing Naruto would say to the beast for a great time. **`Well it was fun as long as it lasts. We will see each other again Naruto and you are an idiot if you think I won´t do this but I will se if she is worthy in my eyes for that. Give em hell Kit´** their little speech was canceled when Kurama was secured into the seal and took hold of his chakra again.

When the sealing was finished he kissed his sister on the forehead again and stood up. He walked to the door and looked back. IF Natsumi would have opned her eyes she could have seen tears trailing down her brothers cheeks. " I´m sorry Imouto forgive your foolish big brother" he whispered and walked into his room and wrote an letter at his mother that was sealed with a blood and intension-seal and placed it carefully at a place where he knew only his mother would search. After he placed the letter he walked one time again through the house to memorize everything again. The place where he grew up and trained. A place where his "home" was. A place where the two persons that counted to his family lived. A tear slid down his face. A family that he won´t be seeing for a verry long time. "Goodbye home" The boy said and vanished. Only a leave now on the clean floor was the sign that somebody was there.

Naruto vanished from the Mansion to appear upon a roof in front of the Uchiha district. He pulled at his reiatsu and decided to use Hyōrinmaru in his sealed state. His friend appeared on his right side. " Ready Itachi? And who is the lucky guy I get the Sharingan from?" " I will never be more ready and my father has the sharingan including the Mangekyou but he has overused it and has no sight or only a little bit. But don´t forget my sister, brother and mother won´t be harmed." Itachi said in his usual stoic voice and the sharingan flared into life and rotated A sign for the massacre to begin.

The guards at the gate didn´t know what happened to them as they were swiftly killed from behind with a broken neck and Naruto summoned some Shadowclones and all of them used a Jutsu called chameleon Jutsu which managed to let them blend in with their surroundings so that they appear invisible for the naked eye. His clones infiltrated the homes of the Uchihas silently and stealthy and made one simple cut at their throat to kill them swiftly. While the clone killed the civil Uchihas and also the low ranking ones, the original prepared himself to cut down the more experienced ones.

With Itachi

Itachi walked through the family mansion on the way to his father to kill the root of all this madness. As he appeared in front of his parents bedroom, he had to sprang away from the door to escape an sword aimed at his head. His sharingan locked eyes with an unfamiliar Sharingan from his mother who hold the sword and behind her stood his father also with the sharingan active. " What did you want to do Itachi?" asked Mikoto her oldest son. " I´m here to protect my family , to prevent a civil war inside Konoha. And to root the evil in my family." was Itachi´s monotone reply as they found themselves at the garden of their mansion. Fugaku couldn´t accept what his oldest son said and was thundering with rage, he pointed at Itachi " You traitor do you believe, that you will be seen as a hero if you have done your deed?" He screamed, but Itachi was cold. And shook his head a soft smile appeared on his lips as he looked at his parents. " Me and my partner will be seen as S-Rank criminals after we finished this mission and so we have to leave Konoha." Mikoto frowned at the mention of a partner. " Who is your partner?" she asked slightly interested at who would be so selfless to let himself banish for something like that. " You know my partner good. He is a Kenjutsu legend in his own rights and part of the famous ANBU-trio. The Shinigami of Konoha: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" answered Itachi with a full blown grin on his face which creeped the hell out of them.

But Mikoto was deeply shocked and her body trembles and so her sword she didn´t want to believe her ears. `Why would the Hokage want to banish his own son?´ she asked herself and thought of Kushina `Does she know about all of this?´ her nervous breakdown was just for a few seconds and so she let down her guard for those few seconds. This time-frame was enough for Itachi to appear behind her and chopped her neck to make her unconscious. A shadow clone layed her down while son and father had a battle of wills when they locked their eyes. Itachi looked as his dad as Shuriken sprung into Itachi´s hand. Fugaku wanted to jump away but Itachi´s Shadowclone appeared suddenly in front of him and gripped around his cervical and whispered "Katsu". With that command, his Shadowclone exploded and Fugaku gained some life threatening burn wounds but as he jumped away from the explosion, he managed to jump into another trap of Itachi. Ninjawire closed around him very tight and made it impossible to move him there were also chakra suppresion seals and explosion seals on the wire. " Ok mangekyou is out of the plan but why can´t I even use Kawarimi?" Itachis eye´s seemed to glow unnaturaly and Fugaku´s eyes widened in realization. "Genjutsu" he mumbled softly as Itachis sword pierced him from behind though his lung and though his thorax. As Fugaku looked down on the sword that pierced him he said his last words." You have come far Itachi. You would have been a good clan-head in the future..." Itachi cleaned his sword from the unworthy blood of his father as he thought and severed his head. Then he picked out a Kunai and took the Sharingan from his father for his friend.

Itachi thanked God that he didn´t have to hurt his mother. While he didn´t care about his father since he was an arrogant bastard, he loved his mom. He carried her home to the room of the twins so that she would at least sleep good.

With Naruto

Naruto sighed as he avoided a new Fireball coming his way. " I don´t have any nerves anmory and it isn´t even a simple warmup. I will show you hell." he pointed his Katana at the sky and a blue/silver aura formed around him " Soar in the frozen sky Hyōrinmaru !" he screamed as his Zanpakuto transcended into his Shikai. As a new fireball came his way he simply swung his sword and an gigantic ice-dragon appeared from his sword and froze everything hin way. " You have all the pleasure of being killed by me so please just drop dead." He said with an sickly sweet smile on his face which made the Uchihas shudder. He bended his legs slightly and he hold the sword with one hand "I don´t have either the time nor do I get some-kind of training out here." he spat into their faces as he channeled a little bit of his Reijatsu into his legs and around him. The air got colder by the second and it was getting colder, that you would be able too see your own breath.

Without any warning, he launched himself forward and flash-stepped through the Uchihas and swung his sword in variety. He swung his sword horizontal and from the blade itself were Raijatsu_iceblades released that took the life of many Uchihas on there way. The Uchihas didn´t know what happened before it was to late. The Iceblades cut them down as it was a childs play. What those people didn´t know, was that for each kill Naruto did with his sword he absorbed the spiritual part of their chakra, Reijatsu and took it to his own reserves. Legs were dismembered while hands and head flew through the sky as Naruto merciless cut them down. The other uchihas watched helplessly how their comrades and friends were massacred and the need to vomit was present as they saw the carnage. Naruto looked up from his slaughter as he saw it and ended the lives of the other halves with some Ice-dragons. But some managed to control themselves and attacked him while he was simply laughing at their attempts and raised his second hand. " Pierce the sky Zangetsu!" followed from a scream of " Getsuga Tenhso!" A gigantic half-moon crescent wave of pure reijatsu finished the last Uchihas as they dismembered it them at the ways. he swung his new cleaver like sword unto his shoulder and whistled slightly as he saw the destruction he produces with his swords.

Itachi appeared a few seconds later at his side and both watched how the crows feasted upon the bodies of the dead. " Finished your business?" Naruto asked him and Itachi did only nod. Naruto sighed. " Do we have to give the Hokage some-kind of report concerning this?" he said as he gestured with his hand at the destruction he caused. Itachi lifted an eyebrow as he looked at his partner " Are you serous? I think with this chaos and destruction it´s very clear what happened hear don´t you think?" Naruto just crossed his arms across his torso and whistled innocently and scratched his chin in thought. " You get the eyes? Cause I destroyed every other eyes from those unlucky fools here and my clones did the same at the civilian side and the family of those here so there arr no Sharingan-carriers anymore besides your family." Itachi nodded and they sighed both again. After that they sprinted still covered in the fresh blood of their victims through the gate into the night. As they both managed to be deep inside of the forest that surrounded Konoha to make a small breack to catch their breaths before they sprinted again out like the Shinigami himself was behind them. Through all of their escape nobody said something only when they finally arrived the valley of the end they dared themselves to make a new break as they sat upon the head of Madara and the Shodaime Hokage. " So now we are hear." Naruto sighed as he made a diagonal scratch on his leave headband which made Itachi also. " yes here splits our way." "what are you going to do in the future Itachi?" "I´m going to join the new criminal group Akatsuki" he said while he tossed Naruto the vile containing the eyes of his father. " And what will you do besides training?" A grin plastered itself onto Naruto´s face which threatened to split his face. "Ooooooh I have the perfect idea. I´m gonna build Uzugakura again and be its Kage cause I´m the Juggernaut Bitch!" Naruto said with an Insane laughter at the end.

Itachi´s eyes widened before he smiled himself. " Than I´m seeing forward to join your ranks Uzukage." Both fist bumped before they parted ways. Those two were brothers in all but blood and even this barricade will fall slowly...

So here is the second chapter :D I didnßt thought that it would happen to be that long and I hope you like it ^^ please no flames ^^ and for the Harem : Kushina, Natsumi,Sasuki(Sasukes twin) Mikoto for now :D


End file.
